


overdue

by Noa



Series: overdue [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Butterflies, Cute, Dating, Dave Lalonde - Freeform, Feel-good, Fluff, I can't believe there's a tag for a library au, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Stridercest - Freeform, Texting, Where my homies at, but they're not related in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t met anyone that hot since he took that workshop in fashion photography last Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. please, thanks, amen

**Author's Note:**

> 18:25 noa: i want a multichapter  
> 18:25 noa: i want butterflies swooping down like a goddamn murder of crows dense enough to signal the end of the world  
> 19:24 noa: im going to attempt to write the gayest romance  
> 19:24 noa: the most gross cliche cute love story  
> 19:24 noa: my hands can manage

Dave was at the coffee machine again. He didn’t even like coffee all that much, but it gave him an excuse to get away from the desk for a few minutes. He knew a library job wasn’t going to be excitement plaza, but he wasn’t prepared for it to be this boring, either.

It wasn’t permanent. He hoped it wouldn’t be, anyway. His sister, Rose, had been working at the local library since high school, and she’d set him up with the job. It was something to bridge the gap between Dave’s graduation, and finding a job closer to his interests. The movie industry wasn’t easily entered (though supposedly, once you got in, getting out was much harder).

So for now, Dave checked out people’s books, and he answered questions about returns. He played Mahjong on his work computer, and did all those other things integral to the librarian life.

When he wasn’t getting coffee, anyway. He stared at the options the machine offered like he was actually going to pick something other than his usual choice.

“Ah, Dave. Got a moment?” The voice of Dave’s manager almost startled him. Under the gurgling sounds the coffee machine makes when preparing a drink, he hadn’t heard him approach. Dave spun around to face him, holding his hot chocolate in two stacked plastic cups, and found that it wasn’t just Rob standing in front of him.

Next to his manager stood a blond guy, about a foot taller than Dave, sporting the most hipster tank top Dave had ever seen (and that’s saying something). The pattern was striking enough to distract Dave from pretty much anything else, a mess of triangles and diamonds in colors that’d look great with a Starbucks cup. Dave tried not to stare.

“I’d like to introduce our new IT employee.” Dave’s boss continued. “This is Dirk Strider.”

The blond guy held out his hand, and Dave took it, only now looking up at his face.

And if that tank top wasn’t enough to throw Dave into a trance, Dirk’s face was.

Not because it was patterned with diamonds and triangles in Instagram-filtered colors (Nashville), but because holy shit, this dude was attractive. Tan, somewhat dusty-looking skin and faint freckles from one ear to the other, like someone had taken a big flat paintbrush filled with sunshine, and swiped it right across his face with one horizontal stroke. His eyebrows were dark and his eyes were light, amber-hued but not quite, and when he smiled politely during their handshake, Dave figured that Dirk was probably the descendant of some forgotten Greek God. A hipster God.

Dirk’s handshake was strong. Dave was dumbstruck to a point where he forgot to introduce himself, but thankfully, his manager picked up the slack.

“This is Dave. He works at the front desk.” Rob said.

“Yeah,” Dave took over. “Customer complaints and coffee all day, every day.”

“That doesn’t sound too different from what I do.” Dirk commented, flashing a smile that left Dave weak in the knees. Christ. Dave’s manager wasn’t as impressed, frowning slightly.

“Well, we try to keep the complaints at a minimum around here.” He said, and both Dave and Dirk nodded with the quick realization that they might have picked a poor topic to break the ice over.

“Anyway.” Rob said after clearing his throat. “We should be finishing the rounds. Dirk’s starting next week. Any computer related issues, you go to him.”

It wasn’t until an uncomfortably long silence emerged, that Dave realized he was supposed to reply.

“Cool.” He said. Again, his boss frowned, but Dirk didn’t seem bothered.

“I’ll see you around.” Dirk said, and Dave just nodded, unable to tear his eyes away. He stood quietly as the two of them walked off, hot chocolate in his hand and a fluttering in his stomach, trying hard to calm his hormones before heading back to his desk.

When Rose dropped by about half an hour later to ask for a list of currently overdue books, she had to repeat the question thrice.

“Hey, what day is it again today.” Dave asked as he handed her the prints.

“Thursday.” Rose answered slowly, somewhat suspicious of Dave’s distractedness. “Dave, are you feeling alright? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Something like that.” Dave said. It was definitely a spiritual experience. He hadn’t met anyone that hot since he took that workshop in fashion photography last Summer.

Rose looked at him for just a bit longer, before deciding to just leave Dave be. She’d long since given up on figuring out the cause behind each of her brother’s strange behaviors. (Even with an interest in psychology as big as hers, Rose knew when something was out of her league.)

*

Monday morning, Rose gave Dave a puzzled look as she watched him pull on his worn-down sneakers.

“Dave, what are you doing?” She asked, putting some final things in her bag before grabbing her car keys.

“Getting ready for work, what does it look like I’m doing.” Dave answered.

“I’m not sure how to tell you this Dave, but you don’t work on Mondays.” Rose said.

Dave froze mid-lacing his shoe. Fuck. Rose tilted her head at Dave’s troubled expression. She was expecting surprise, maybe even relief. Not disappointment.

“If you want to, you could still come with me.” She offered. “The new digital catalogue is supposed to go online today, so an extra pair of hands would be most welcome. I’d just have to ask Rob..” She rummaged through her bag for her phone.

Dave looked up at her, hesitating. Going into work just to see if the hot new guy is gonna be there seemed a bit.. desperate. Then again, if he stayed at home, what was he going to do? He usually spent his Mondays sleeping in and fucking around on Tumblr. Checking out a hot guy was a significant step up.

Meanwhile, Rose’s manicured fingers tapped away at her phone. Moments later, she put it away again, and smiled at Dave.

“Rob says it’s fine. He also asked me to make sure you’re not running a fever.” She said.

Dave rolled his eyes. What a joker, that manager of his. Hilarious. He couldn’t bring himself to care too much, though. He got to check out a hot guy, _and_ get paid. Best Monday ever.

*

Most of Dave’s co-workers were surprised to see him enter the library alongside Rose. There were a few jokes, but no one was going to complain about a lighter workload. Since Dave wasn’t supposed to be working this morning, the desk covered by someone else. Instead, Dave was sent to help put away returned books.

He didn’t see Dirk until his first coffee break, when he found him by the coffee machine, staring intently at the options. He was wearing a T-shirt this time, less flashy, but just as hipster. He still looked damn good, too. Dave took a deep breath before approaching him. Nothing weird about some friendly conversation with a new colleague, right?

“Hey.” Dave said. Dirk looked up.

“Hi, Dave, right?” Dirk asked, and Dave nodded.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“With all these names thrown at me recently, I wasn’t too sure.” Dirk admitted.

“Well, you nailed this one. A-plus, ten out of ten.” Dave said, biting down on the inside of his cheek to make himself stop talking. Don’t scare him off, Christ.

“Gold star?” Dirk asked, a tiny grin pulling at his lips, and Dave blinked. This guy had it all.

“We usually don’t hand those out on day one.” Dave said. “Gotta keep dangling that prize, keep you on your toes, you feel?”

“I feel.” Dirk said, nodding thoughtfully, before chuckling. He then glanced back to the coffee machine.

“There’s not much choice, I know.” Dave said.

“I can’t complain.” Dirk said. “My old job had a regular household coffee machine. One of those filter things, y’know? Shit broke down when you as much as looked at it.”

“Ouch.” Dave said. “I guess in that case this is pretty luxurious.”

“I feel like a prince.” Dirk replied in a dead-serious tone. He finally hit one of the buttons, and cringed when the machine started spitting out his drink. Dave cringed alongside him.

“Yeah it’s, uh, noisy.” Dave said apologetically.

“Is it trying to summon a demon?” Dirk asked, eying the liquid pouring into his cup with a certain suspicion.

“Probably.” Dave said. “Would explain why this shit stays hot for HOURS. I’m not even kidding, I’ve burned my tongue so many times I can’t even feel it anymore. Gotta check the mirror to make sure it’s there.”

“That’s some job dedication, right there.” Dirk said. “You get a gold star for that?”

“Nah, just some ice.” Dave answered, and Dirk snickered.

That’s when Dave confirmed it wasn’t just a one-time thing- Dirk’s smile definitely made Dave feel wobbly in all the right places.

“Oh, sorry, I’ve been hogging this thing haven’t I. Here.” Dirk took his cup from the machine, and stepped aside. Dave waved his hand.

“Don’t even worry about it bro. I wasn’t even supposed to work this morning, I can take a few extra minutes on coffee break.”

“You weren’t?” Dirk asked.

“Nah. But then the boss called, said he needed me, can’t run this place without me, you know how it goes.” Dave said, shrugging.

“You’re too good for this world.” Dirk said.

“That’s what I keep telling him too, but he won’t up my pay.” Dave sighed.

“Gotta keep dangling that prize.” Dirk said, and Dave would’ve commented on his sass, but he was too busy trying to keep his heartbeat in check. Looking at this guy directly was giving him palpitations.

“I should get back to work though.” Dirk said, glancing at the clock. Dave nodded.

“Yeah, go for it.” He said. Dave watched as Dirk took his cup with him and walked off, his eyes gradually travelling lower before Dave forcefully turned his head away. Shit.

Not only is his smile stunning, but he’s witty too. And he’s got a nice ass.

Dave wasn’t religious, but he was pretty sure it was time to compile a wish list to whatever God was willing to listen.

Please let the new guy at work be into dudes. And single. And let him be cool with dating co-workers please, thanks, amen. 


	2. silver linings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now's probably a good time to tell you that if you don't like cliche romance tropes, this fic is not for you.

Things had been rather hectic at the library since the new catalog went online. While it was true that the old system had become pretty outdated, it was a system everyone was familiar with. Sure, it lagged sometimes (often), and now and then it would pretend some books didn’t even exist, but those flaws gave it character. It was a bit like having a TV that needed a slap on the side before it would skip to the right channel. It wasn’t too bad, as long as you knew what to do.

Sadly, the new catalog needed a bit more than a slap on the side. Dave would know. He tried. He also tried cussing at his screen, kicking the desk, and glaring at the external HDD the catalog was stored on. It was an entertaining display for anyone who wasn’t Dave, but it didn’t accomplish much.

“Maybe it just needs another reboot.” Rose suggested, glancing over at Dave’s screen. She just got back from instructing other employees to start writing return slips by hand, until they got the system working. She herself didn’t deal with the software too much- she just delegated tasks to the people who did. Dave groaned, and pushed himself away from his desk.

“I’m the one needing a reboot.” He said, sounding particularly sorry for himself. “How much longer till lunch?”

“What about IT?” Rose asked.

“He’s busy.” Dave sighed. Of course he’d tried to call IT. Calling IT was pretty much the first thing he did (and initially, Dave had been pretty excited about the opportunity too), but Dirk had been called away to fix an error with the public printer hours ago, and still hadn’t returned. Dave didn’t get why that thing was so important, anyway. Surely people could go without printing cheesy song lyrics for a day or two. In the meantime, he was stuck with this shitty piece of modern technology that left him unable to do his job, and all his manager could do was refer him to the User’s Guide.

 _“It’s the best product out there right now,”_ Rob would say, like he hadn’t already said that at least thirty times. If he had the budget to afford the supposedly best product out there right now, why couldn’t he hire a few more IT employees? Stupid higher-ups always trying to justify their stupid decisions.

Dave sighed again, and opted to just repeatedly press space bar in hopes of advancing through the setup faster. Maybe a sixth reinstall would do the job.

After another ten minutes full of grumbling and kicking feet, Rose decided to interject Dave’s moping.

“How about you take lunch early.” She said. It wasn’t a question. Dave would’ve argued for the sake of his pride, but he was far past the point of caring, and incapable of expressing anything that wasn’t sheer frustration. So he nodded, and got up from his chair.

When he came back, his usual piping hot drink in hand, Rose was nowhere to be found, and Dave’s chair was occupied.

Occupied by the person with the best hair in the perimeter. Dave swallowed, and took a few more shuffling steps towards his desk. Dirk heard him, and turned to face him, raising a single hand in greeting.

“Yo.” Dirk said. “Sorry for commandeering your desk. Heard you had some issues here.”

“Commandeer anything you like.” Dave replied, belatedly realizing the suggestiveness of what he just said. “I was about to trash the whole thing.” He quickly added.

Dirk smiled, and Dave felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. Shit, that grin of his just kept getting prettier and prettier. It must be magic. It had to be magic.

“Luckily, it’s not quite that bad.” Dirk said, clicking around a little before he motioned Dave to come closer. “Look.”

Once again, Dave shuffled forward, unsure of how close would be close enough, without getting _too_ close. He didn’t want to miss out on prime Dirk time, but he also didn’t want to be that creep breathing down Dirk’s neck. He settled for what was probably a bit too far away, since he couldn’t see the screen comfortably, but at least he was playing it safe.

“If you boot the program from this folder,” Dirk started, and Dave was squinting, hoping he’d be able to remember this because his mind was most definitely not with it right now.

“Run it as administrator, and this will pop up, make sure that box is checked before you hit yes.” Dirk continued, and Dave figured he’d just hum or something, to make Dirk think he was paying attention. (Not that Dave wasn’t paying attention. He just wasn’t paying attention to the explanation. Dirk was touching his mouse. That’s the mouse Dave uses. They were indirectly holding hands right now.)

“And that should fix the crashing.” Dirk finished, and Dave blinked, wondering where the rest of that walk-through went, because he definitely missed a few steps. “Got it?”

“Uh, yeah.” Dave said. He didn’t get it at all, but what else was he supposed to say? _“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, I’m getting hot just standing near you.”_

“Cool.” Dirk said, moving the chair back a bit to get up. He stepped around it to make space for Dave, and Dave took the hint, retaking his seat. “Now you try it.” Dirk added.

“What?” Dave said, a bit frazzled. He was expecting Dirk to move on right away, but instead, they’d swapped places.

Except that Dirk was standing behind him, rather than next to him. And he didn’t seem to have any qualms about leaning in. Dave could smell Dirk’s cologne. He drew a slow breath. Focus.

“Go on,” Dirk said. “Like I showed you.”

Dave felt like he was about to have a heart attack. He hesitantly moved to grab the mouse.

“Uh,” He was pretty sure it started with booting from a different folder. “Boot from.. here?”

“Yep.” Dirk said, and Dave exhaled in relief. He wasn’t there yet, though.

“And then.. run.” Dave continued. Dirk stayed quiet, and Dave quickly corrected himself. “Run as administrator.”

“Right.” Dirk confirmed. Dave moved the cursor to accept the pop-up.

And that’s when Dirk intercepted. He reached past Dave’s arm with his own, and took the mouse without bothering to remove Dave’s hand, checking the box Dave had forgotten to check.

“There.” Dirk said. “Now accept.”

Dave held his breath, and nodded. Dirk’s hand felt warm and strong, much like it did during their first handshake. Only this time, the touch was gentle, and Dave could feel the warmth of Dirk’s body behind him, his arm against his own. Dave did his best to ignore the way his heart tried to break several BPM records, and instead clicked through the final steps of booting the program correctly.

The software ran without any problems, but that wasn’t the cause of Dave’s deep sigh when Dirk pulled back. Any longer, and Dave might’ve passed out.

“Looks like you got it.” Dirk said. Dave would’ve turned his chair to face him, but he was too aware of the blush burning on his cheeks. Maybe if he kept staring straight ahead, he could hide it.

“Yeah.” Dave said, still a bit short on breath. “Thanks.”

“No problem. You run into issues again, you call me, okay?” Dirk grabbed a messenger bag (probably his work bag?) from the floor, and slung it over his shoulder. “See you around.”

“Yeah.” Dave repeated, belatedly adding a quiet “See you” as he watched Dirk disappear from his sight.

Dave could hardly believe it. The hot IT guy- Dirk, just touched his hand. They were pretty much engaged now. Dave leaned back in his chair, and let out a soft, dreamy sigh at the ceiling, a dopey smile stuck on his face. He did little else for the rest of the day.

There were still good things in this world. And he was totally going to make out with them.


	3. is it hot in here or

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can this get any more awkward? Yes. Yes it can.

Turns out Dave wasn’t the only one struggling with the new software.

Despite the bypass Dirk had offered him (and probably anyone else who couldn’t figure out how to run the new cataloguing program, but Dave decided to ignore that part), the software was still needlessly complicated, and incredibly time-consuming.

So time-consuming that even Rob began to doubt the effectiveness of his purchase. And while Dave could do nothing but fix his posture and suck it up, Rob was able to take action, which he did. The entire library could hear him arguing with some poor customer service employee, until the voices suddenly went quiet. About half an hour later, Rob emerged from his office, looking equal parts victorious and pissed off as he announced the library would be returning to their old system.

This would’ve been great news, if it wasn’t dampened by the fact that this meant every single book had to be transferred back into the old catalogue, which had been deleted completely upon the first switch. Where it was (comparatively) easy to transfer data from an old system to a new one, doing it the other way around was significantly more challenging.

Challenging enough for Rob to shut the library’s doors for two days. He asked everyone to work overtime, so that they could get stuff running again as soon as possible. It felt a bit like a store remodeling, only instead of shoving dusty furniture around and getting to blast 90s rock, everyone was tapping away at grimy keyboards, and the only background music was the sound of creaking chairs and grinding teeth.

The heat didn’t help much either. July had started strong, and while the air-conditioner made the work space somewhat comfortable in temperature, it left every single joint and muscle in Dave’s body painfully stiff. For the fifth time in the last ten minutes, he sat back in his chair with a groan, and reached back to rub his neck.

“I feel like an old man.” Dave said, sighing deeply before resuming his work.

“You sound like an old man.” Rose said simply, her long fingers working away at the keyboard with a patience Dave couldn’t help but admire. She was in her full work outfit too, a blouse, slacks and a jacket, where pretty much everyone else had gone with something casual and breezy (the library wasn’t open to the public now anyway). How Rose managed to keep her sanity in this heat was beyond Dave's understanding, but it probably involved witchcraft. Dave was pretty sure it was witchcraft.

“Your mom sounds like an old man.” Dave mumbled, working his way through yet another book entry as if it was tearing him apart.

“Dave, we’re siblings.” Rose said.

“Back off, you don’t know my life.” Dave said, effectively ending the conversation by glancing down to check the time. Almost six, meaning the day-shift was almost done. Earlier, Rob had mentioned that he might call on a night-shift too, if it was needed, but so far, no one seemed to have heard from him.

This all would have been a lot easier if Dave could call on some IT help, but sadly, the consolation of Dirk's company was unavailable. For whatever reason, Dirk wasn’t around today. Dave figured that as the only IT employee this library has, Dirk would be the one they’d need most right now. He’d ask if anyone knew where he was, but that would sound weird. He didn’t want to make it weird (though he still checked the door whenever he heard something vaguely resembling footsteps).

Five minutes to six, Rob came into the library with a big shopping bag full of soda and snacks. Dave eyed him suspiciously as he stopped and chatted with some of the others, catching words like ‘staying’ and ‘night shift’. By the time Rob reached his desk, Dave had a pretty good idea of what he was going to ask.

*

About an hour later, Dave found himself still staring at his monitor, silently scolding himself for being unable to say no. At least it was a finite amount of work. The more they’d get done now, the easier it would be to finish up tomorrow. It should cool down a bit come evening, too.

Rose had gone home though, along with most of the others. The quiet wasn’t anything new, working in a library and all, but it still made Dave a bit uncomfortable. It always did. Figuring it'd be fine now that only a few people were left, Dave took out his phone and picked a random playlist, blindly grabbing around his bag for his headphones while continuing to type with one hand.

“Pretty sure no one would mind if you use the speakers.” A familiar voice startled Dave, and he quickly reached up to grab his desk to prevent toppling over. Once he’d regained his balance, he turned to see Dirk settling in behind the computer next to him.

Dirk usually showed up in casual dress, since he didn’t deal with actual customers, but somehow Dirk managed to look even more casual for this impromptu night shift. His hair looked tousled, as if he’d just gotten out of the shower (it even seemed a bit damp), and his jeans were (fashionably) ripped around his knees. Dave found himself wishing their work desks weren’t so big, so they could be put closer together.

They locked eyes as Dave stared- Dirk smiled, and Dave desperately tried to remember how language worked.

“You’re here.” Dave said after a second, sounding a lot more surprised than he had intended, and he immediately regretted opening his mouth at all. Of course Dirk was there, he was sitting right next to him. Could he have said anything dumber? Dave could feel his cool points dropping by the second (and at the same time, he felt a heat rising to his cheeks. Dirk seemed to have that effect on him, somehow).

“This is usually my day off. But I’m still on my trial period, so when the boss called..” Dirk gave a sheepish grin, shrugging his shoulders, and Dave could only hum with sympathy. Being a new employee here meant literally playing the boss’s PA until you got your long-term contract taken care of.

“That sucks man.” Dave said. “I mean, not that it sucks that you’re here. I’m glad- I mean, I think it’s cool you’re here, but having to give up your day off isn’t cool.”

Dave felt somewhat breathless trying to get the words out without tripping over them, but if Dirk was bothered by it, he was doing a fine job at hiding it (much to Dave’s relief).

“Having a good incentive helps.” Dirk then said, his eyes on his monitor as he got to work. It reminded Dave that he should be doing work too, his unplugged headphones still dangling from his fingers.

“Yeah, over hours do make for a nice paycheck.” Dave agreed, deciding to put both his phone and headphones away for now. It’s not like he was going to privately listen to music when the hottest guy on the planet was sitting right next to him.

“That too.” Dirk said.

Dave glanced over to him for a second, looking a bit confused.

“You’ve got other incentives?” Dave asked. “You don’t love your job _that_ much, do you?”

Dirk laughed, and for a second Dave worried that he said something weird again, but it wasn’t that kind of laugh. It was a gentle laugh, a chuckle almost, the kind that made a warmth bubble up inside Dave’s chest, and left him feeling light-headed (though the latter might just have been the heat).

“No, not yet. Still got too much to live for.” Dirk said, remnants of a smile still wrapped around his voice. “But the company’s nice.”

The company. Dave’s company? Dave turned back to his screen, and blinked. Did Dirk just hint at enjoying Dave’s company? He totally did, didn’t he. Shit, he had to say something.

“Oh.” Dave said, though it sounded more like a nervous squeak. In his peripheral vision, he could see Dirk looking at him, and Dave suddenly felt a bit short of breath. Thankfully, Dirk filled up the silence.

“You been working here long?” He asked, and Dave figured he’d better just give up on entering this stupid book to begin with, because it wasn’t going to happen any time soon. He sat back in his chair, and decided that now was a good time for a break.

“Nah. Few months, I think? This is just a way to burn time until I find something else.” Dave answered, swivelling his chair slightly so he could look at Dirk more comfortably. When Dirk noticed this, he did the same, lounging back with one leg pulled up into his chair.

“Wait, you’re telling me this isn’t the career you’ve dreamt of all your life? I’m shocked.” Dirk said, obviously joking. Dave snickered.

“Hey don’t hate. It’s not bad. I guess I’m just not much of a bookish guy.” Dave said.

“So what kind guy are you?” Dirk asked, and Dave was starting to have more and more trouble to keep eye contact without feeling incredibly flustered.

“A Dave guy?” Dave shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve got lots of things I’m into. I’d like to eventually get into the film industry..” Dave was a bit careful saying that last part. Usually when he brings that up, people either think he’s joking, or they start warning him about all the dangers of a career like that, and how hard it’d be for him to actually get a stable job.

But Dirk just nodded, hummed with genuine interest, and Dave was so blown away that he almost forgot to return the question. Almost.

“What about you?” Dave asked.

“Well,” Dirk started, slowly swivelling his chair from left to right as he spoke. “I guess I’ve done a bit of everything. Mostly technical things. As long as it keeps me busy.”

“Workaholic?” Dave asked, tilting his head slightly.

“No, I just don’t like doing nothing.” Dirk said.

“That sounds like something a workaholic would say.” Dave said, squinting with faked suspicion. Dirk chuckled.

“How much did you guys get done today, anyway.” Dirk said, swiftly changing the topic.

“I think we’re at H now?” Dave answered, scrolling down his monitor to confirm. “Yeah, almost at the end of H.” Dave sighed, realizing how much work there was still left to do. “We’ll never get out of here.”

“That does look like another night shift.” Dirk said, staring at his own monitor.

“You gonna be here tomorrow?” Dave asked, and Dirk nodded.

“Yeah. You?” Dirk said.

Dave nodded too, and Dirk smiled.

“We should take the same desks, then.” Dirk commented, and Dave turned to look at him, but Dirk’s focus was with the screen in front of him, so Dave quickly turned back to his work as well.

“Yeah. Okay.” Dave said.

“I mean, if you want to.” Dirk added.

“What. I mean, yeah, yes. That’d be cool.” Dave mumbled, deleting his typo-d book title for the third time. It was like his fingers had forgotten how to use a keyboard, and kind of just spazzed all over the place instead.

“Cool.” Dirk said.

It stayed quiet between them for a little bit, save for the tapping of their fingers and the occasional click of a mouse. Then, Dirk spoke up again.

“And maybe you could have coffee with me after work, too."


	4. at least they didn't go to starbucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized this chapter didn't have a chapter note. Now it does.

TG: jade   
TG: jade  
TG: bro  
TG: jade  
TG: jade bro  
TG: jade  
TG: harley  
TG: hey  
TG: hey jade

GG: dave??

TG: jade  
TG: jade!  
TG: jade hi

GG: hi dave :o  
GG: what’s going on?

TG: you remember the hot IT guy right  
TG: at the library

GG: hmmm i’m not sure!  
GG: is it the same hot IT guy as the one you’ve been talking about every day for the last two weeks?  
GG: :p

TG: i dont need your judgment right now jade  
TG: i have more important shit to concern myself with  
TG: what does one wear to a coffee date

GG: you asked him out??  
GG: congrats on finally growing a pair! :D

TG: no i didnt he asked me  
TG: just now actually i just got off work  
TG: we had night shift together and he sat at the desk next to me and we entered books into the database to 90s rock  
TG: while talking about high school musical and pitch perfect  
TG: it was the most romantic experience ever

GG: awwww!

TG: but yeah he dropped it really lowkey  
TG: “maybe you could have coffee with me” or something like that  
TG: didnt even look at me so i wasnt sure if he meant me or not  
TG: but there was no one else around so im pretty sure he meant me

GG: i don’t know dave…  
GG: maybe he’s just really into monitors!

TG: christ  
TG: we dont all have crazy robot fetishes you know

GG: rude D:

TG: your mom

GG: i don’t have a mom :(  
GG: way to be a jerk, dave!

TG: your somewhat creepy overly attached dog  
TG: look thats not important   
TG: what do i wear tomorrow

GG: tomorrow?  
GG: he asked you to have coffee with him tomorrow??

TG: yeah  
TG: so

GG: don’t you have work tomorrow?

TG: yeah night shift again  
TG: were gonna sit at the same desks  
TG: so

GG: ...sooooo  
GG: you really didn’t think about this at all, did you :/  
GG: what coffee place is going to be open after eleven at night??

TG: uh  
TG: mcdonalds?

GG: ://///

TG: dont make that face at me this isnt my fault

GG: :\\\\\\\\\

TG: yeah ok whatever  
TG: i dont have time for this i have an outfit to coordinate  
TG: are you going to help me or not

GG: hmmm...  
GG: do you still have those grey capris??

*

Dave didn’t catch a wink of sleep. It felt like he only got to blink twice before having to get ready for work again. He dozed off in the car as Rose drove them to the library, earning some concerned glances whenever they stopped for a red light. Dave pretended not to see; he didn’t feel much for admitting he spent all night tossing and turning with thoughts of Dirk’s lips. Not that he was the kind of guy who would kiss on a first date. What kept him up wasn’t any of her business anyway (though he doubted she would want to know at all).

It wasn’t until Dave settled in behind his computer that he realized he didn’t even know if Dirk had day shift today too. Rose usually got the two of them to work way before anyone else, and today was no exception. In fact, being early felt even more alien now, knowing the library wouldn’t open at all. Not many others bothered to be on time when there weren’t any doors to unlock or customers to answer.

Dave tapped his fingers to the booting creaks and purrs of his computer, wriggling in his equally creaky chair to vent both his impatience and his nerves. Unfortunately, despite his many hopeful looks at the door whenever another colleague dropped in, Dirk didn’t appear until late in the afternoon.

But what an appearance he made.

At least Dave didn’t have to worry about feeling overdressed in his grey capris and clean, ironed (!!) T-shirt that read ‘BYE.’ in big black letters. Dirk was sporting loose fitting, dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips, with that same hipster tank top he wore when Dave first met him. Dave really liked that top. It suited Dirk well.

“Hey.” Dirk said, planting his bag at the same desk he occupied last night. Dave got momentarily distracted by the rings decorating his fingers- those weren’t there before, were they?

“Hi.” Dave shuffled to the side a bit, as if making space, even though there was plenty of space for Dirk to sit and work. “What’s up.”

Dirk hummed, and he looked as if he was about to say something, but then his face pulled into a yawn. He held up his hand to cover his mouth, his eyes squeezing shut for a second. When Dirk opened them again, he showed Dave an apologetic smile. Dave didn’t think sexy and adorable were words that went together, but Dirk was there to prove him wrong.

And being wrong has never felt this right.

“Almost done, right.” Dirk said, his response nestled pleasantly between a response and a dodge. Dave checked the list, and nodded.

“Looks like it. One final stretch and we can all get back to our normal lives.” Dave sighed.

“Sans overpriced, overhyped catalogue.” Dirk added.

“Oh shit, he said it.” Dave snickered, and Dirk grinned along.

“Well, I worded it a bit differently around the boss.” Dirk admitted.

“He’s got a name, you know.” Dave said. “You’re gonna make this sound like a Scorsese film.”

“Hey, a guy’s gotta get his kicks somewhere.” Dirk said.

“What, so the library life isn’t giving you all the excitement you could possibly wish for?” Dave asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nah,” Dirk started. He rolled his chair back a little, leant back, and shot Dave a look that made his throat go dry. “Not quite satisfied just yet.”

Dave could swear he felt Dirk’s gaze glide hotly across his skin as the words sank in. He swallowed slowly.

“Oh, ok.” Dave mumbled, shuffling his feet against the carpeted floor. Dirk kept his eyes on Dave for just a bit longer, and then they both got back to work.

The last few books were the hardest. Not because of intricate titles or a multitude of authors, but because Dave and Dirk were so close to being done, that it got nigh impossible to gather the focus needed for that final stretch. Both of them kept getting distracted, interrupting their work to show the other YouTube videos, or to chat about games they’ve played recently. It didn’t exactly help them to wrap up the job swiftly, but it did make for a very pleasant evening.

Ten past eleven, Dirk held the heavy glass door open for Dave as they exited into the cool, quiet night. Once there, after a few deep breaths and absent glances at the sky, they carefully met eyes.

“So…” Dave said, his voice a bit softer to match their surroundings. The both of them strolled in direction of Dirk’s car, which he’d pointed out once they left the building. “I like your rings.”

“Thanks.” Dirk said. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes on his shoes. “...I could’ve planned this better.”

Dave was going to say something, but a yawn got there first. He smiled sheepishly at Dirk once it ebbed away.

“I mean, we could just go for a drive through?” Dave offered, somewhat desperate to salvage his date. He’d dressed up and everything.

But Dirk shook his head.

“No, that won’t do.” He fished his car keys out from his pocket, and pressed the button to unlock the doors. “I don’t plan to settle for anything less than accidentally touching hands while we both reach for the sugar jar. ” He turned slightly, and looked at Dave. “I could give you a ride home, though. If you’d like.”

Dave stared back at Dirk, his eyes wide and wandering, his heartbeat stuck between his mouth and his chest.

“I don’t take sugar in my coffee.” Dave said softly.

“Me neither.” Dirk replied. He walked around to the door of the passenger’s seat, and pulled it open. Dave’s love struck expression broke into a smile.


	5. the rest is still unwritten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it, because they reference the song, but the rest of this fic is also literally unwritten. Get it?

Dirk’s car smelled like him. Dave kept his eyes on the road with a passion, too nervous to look anywhere else. It was quiet out, which wasn’t strange for a Thursday night, but for some reason Dave had been expecting more traffic. This stillness didn’t fit the bustling inside of him, the wild state of his heart. Whenever Dirk drove off at a green light, Dave wasn’t sure if it was the engine he felt buzzing through his body, or his pulse. It made him shiver either way.

“Where did you say it was again?” Dirk asked.

“Left at the end of this block.” Dave answered. “We’re almost there.”

“Cool.” Dirk said. He glanced sidelong at Dave, who quickly averted his eyes, and pretended to focus intently on playing navigator.

“Here, stop here.” Dave said quickly. Dirk hummed, and did as he was told, pulling up along the side of the road. Not until he turned the key, and the engine died down, did Dirk question Dave’s instructions.

“Wasn’t it a bit further?” He asked.

“I’ll walk from here.” Dave answered. Dirk sat back in his seat a little, and raised an eyebrow.

“Not gonna let me take you to the door?” He said. Dave could feel his cheeks heating up.

“Uh, my sister’s probably still up, so,” Dave mumbled.

“Ahh, I get it.” Dirk mused. “Keeping secrets, huh.”

“What? No, I just-” Dave stammered.

“Hey,” Dirk interrupted him. “Chill. I’m joking.”

“Oh.” Dave sighed, sinking back into the car seat. This was incredibly stressful, and they haven’t even gone on an actual date yet. All Dirk did was drive him home. As colleagues often do.

Dirk ran a hand through his hair, his smile apologetic.

“Sorry.” He said quietly. Dave shook his head.

“It’s fine.” Dave replied, just as quiet.

It was dark inside Dirk’s car, cool with evening air pouring through rolled down windows, and nothing but streetlights to illuminate their faces. Where Dave had ran into so much trouble meeting Dirk’s eyes before, now he couldn’t bring himself to look away. Dirk seemed the same. Despite them pretty much staring at each other, for some reason, it didn’t feel awkward at all.

Dave’s gaze dropped to Dirk’s mouth. Dirk’s lips parted slightly. Dave could hear him breathe, but neither of them spoke. The silence was killing him.

“So,” Dave said, a bit surprised to hear his own voice come out in a whisper. Dirk’s eyes quickly flitted back up from where they’d been locked to Dave’s lips as well.

“Yeah.” Dirk said, whispering too. “I, uh.”

For a second, Dave thought Dirk was about to lean in-- Until he heard a click. Dave looked down, and saw Dirk’s hand on the buckle of his seatbelt, which he’d just undone. When Dave looked back to Dirk’s face, Dirk cleared his throat, and straightened.

“We should reschedule.” Dirk then said.

Dave nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Dave watched as Dirk grabbed his phone.

“What’s your number?” Dirk asked. “So your sister won’t have to watch me swarming around you to set this up.” He added quickly.

“Oh. Yeah, of course, uh. Hang on.” Dave said, feeling around his pockets for his own phone. He knew his own number, he had it memorized backwards, but he didn’t want to take the risk of saying it wrong.

“Cool.” Dirk said, finishing up the new contact entry before putting his phone away. He looked back to Dave. “I’ll text you.”

Dave nodded.

Then he realized he should probably get out of Dirk’s car. It had gotten pretty late. He shifted towards the car door, and opened it.

“Hey,” Dirk then said, causing Dave to pause and turn to face him.

“Yeah?” Dave asked.

“Goodnight.” Dirk said. Dave felt his insides melt at the softness of his voice.

“Night.” Dave got out of the car, and tried to throw the door shut as quietly as he could manage. They exchanged a short salute, and then Dirk drove off. Dave stood still on the pavement, and watched until Dirk’s car disappeared from sight.

*

“You realize what would happen if Rob were to see you like that, don’t you Dave.” Rose said, somewhat chidingly, leaning on the side of Dave’s desk.

Dave almost dropped his phone- He hadn’t even heard her approach. He stuffed it into his lap instead.

“Rose! Hi, hello.” He said. She frowned.

“Would you like me to pretend not to have seen you deposit that phone between your legs just now?” She asked.

“That’d be cool, yeah.” Dave answered. To be honest, he wasn’t even expecting to be able to fool her anymore. He knew her far too well.

“Very well.” Rose pushed herself up from Dave’s desk, and brushed down her shirt. “Mind that others may not be so generous.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll mind. Already minding. Lots of minding is happening right now.” Dave waved his hand, and sighed. Rose gave him one final, warning look, and then continued on with whatever she was supposed to be doing. Dave made sure her attention was elsewhere before he fished his phone back out from underneath his desk.

Still no messages.

Dave groaned. Why would Dirk have asked for his number if he wasn’t going to use it. Maybe he should text him instead? No, that’d be weird. Dirk clearly said “I’ll text you”. Dave just had to be patient, and wait.

But Dave wasn’t that great at waiting. Or being patient. Nor was he exceptionally talented at focusing on anything else at the moment. He ended up counting cracks in the ceiling- And then his phone buzzed, making the most obnoxious noise in the history of unwanted phone sounds. Dave jolted hard, and scrambled to collect his phone before it buzzed its happy little self right off of his desk.

Once the immediate threat had dissipated (and Dave had made sure there weren’t any curious eyes prying into his very personal and private business of texting this boy that he thought was really cute), Dave finally willed himself to open his inbox. He was half expecting it to be some kind of promotion from his provider or something.

It wasn’t.

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Hey._

Hey. Hey? Just “hey”? What the hey was Dave supposed to do with that?

<SENT>  
 _hi_

Never had Dave put so much thought and consideration into a two-letter text message. He nervously worried at his bottom lip, staring at his phone like it would speed up Dirk’s reply.

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Are you working today?_

Dave glanced at the clock. Almost four in the afternoon.

<SENT>  
 _for two more hours yes_  
 _freedom is so close i can almost taste it_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Release your inhibitions?_

<SENT>  
 _feel the rain on my skin_  
 _if only_  
 _weather forecast says it wont rain till the end of the week_  
 _mind you im usually pretty good at handling heat_  
 _but its like summer itself has a vendetta against me this year and there is no escape_  
 _wait we were doing a song reference werent we_  
 _sorry i got carried away_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _I weep for you and your war with the star that sustains our life._  
 _I am also crossing the beach off of my date locations list._

<SENT>  
 _ok_  
 _wait you have a list??_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Yeah._  
 _Is that weird?_  
 _Sorry if it’s weird._  
 _I just figured I’d properly consider our options before making a second attempt._  
 _I don’t think my ego can handle another failure._

<SENT>  
 _dude no_  
 _last time wasnt a failure_  
 _i love the channels youve got preinstalled on your car radio_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Thanks._  
 _Though I’d really prefer to actually have a date prior to taking you home, next time._

<SENT>  
 _right yeah of course_  
 _i mean me too_

During the first few messages they exchanged, Dave’s heart had climbed all the way up to his throat. He clenched his jaw for every reply he typed, and spell checked thrice before hitting send.

But texting Dirk wasn’t nearly as scary as he thought it would be. It was actually kind of fun. His punctuation was a bit intimidating (though nothing Dave wasn’t used to, seeing how his sister typed in the exact same way), but Dirk had this.. chill vibe about him. Something that made Dave feel at ease. He wasn’t sure why, or how, but Dave was thankful for it nonetheless.

This didn’t mean that the hordes of butterflies had stopped assaulting his stomach whenever his phone buzzed, though. Or whenever it didn’t buzz for longer than two full minutes.

<FROM: dirk>  
 _So, are you free this Saturday?_

<SENT>  
 _yes_

Dave didn’t know if he was free this Saturday. He did know that he couldn’t care less about anything else he might already have planned. This time, the effort he’d put into his outfit won’t go to waste on the inside of Dirk’s car. (Not that Dave didn’t enjoy being inside Dirk’s car, but it was dark in there, so there was no way Dirk could’ve appreciated his carefully thought out fashion choices.)

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Consider yourself not free anymore._  
 _If you’re still up to giving this another shot, that is._

<SENT>  
 _yes_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Cool._

<SENT>  
 _yes_  
 _i mean yeah_  
 _cool_

Dave cleared his throat as if trying to break an awkward silence, even though it was just him and his phone, ducked safely behind the shelter his desk offered.

<SENT>  
 _so where are we going_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Well._  
 _You know La Stagione?_

<SENT>  
 _uh_  
 _sounds familiar_  
 _and italian_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Yeah._  
 _It opened recently, they spammed every open mailbox with photocopied flyers for a week._

<SENT>  
 _ooooh yeah i definitely remember that_  
 _folded some incredibly aerodynamic paper planes with those_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _In their defense, it’s actually a really nice place._  
 _Plus, they have great ice cream._

<SENT>  
 _did you say ice cream_  
 _im in_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Awesome._  
 _I’d offer to pick you up, but the sister thing is still a thing, isn’t it._

<SENT>  
 _yeah_  
 _sorry_  
 _meet in front of the library?_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Sounds good._

<SENT>  
 _cool_  
 _uh_  
 _what time_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Two?_

<SENT>  
 _ok_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Ok._

<SENT>  
 _i should get back to work_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _I hope I didn't get you in trouble._

<SENT>  
 _no no no its ok_  
 _ive been in high school i know how to hide my phone_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _A truly essential skill for any modern day librarian, I’d assume._

<SENT>  
 _damn straight_  
 _we cant all play mahjong on our work computers all day yknow_  
 _gotta step that game up_  
 _play some fruit ninja_  
 _check the stock market_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Plan dates?_

<SENT>  
 _if and only if they involve ice cream_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Noted._  
 _I’ll let you get back to pretending to work._

<SENT>  
 _yeah ok_  
 _see you later?_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Later._

Dave exhaled deeply as he locked his phone and tucked it away. He leaned back into his chair, and stared up at the ceiling, at those cracks he totally lost count of, with a dopey smile plastered onto his face. (There was no way he was going to actually get back to work.)

Dirk asked him out again. This totally meant he was into him, right. An Italian place too, that had to mean something. Italy was romantic, right? Honestly, if it was with Dirk, Dave would’ve settled for sharing a coke on the steps of the fire escape, but getting a shot at Italian ice cream wasn’t something he’d ever turn down. Maybe, if they’d pick different flavors, Dirk would let him try his, and vice versa. The opportunities for indirect kisses were endless.

For now, Dave opened the IM app on his phone, and tapped Jade’s chat window.

He had an outfit to coordinate.


	6. feel the rain on your skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using lines from Natasha Beddingfield's Unwritten as chapter titles will not become a trend, I promise.

The morning was darkened by thick clouds, sunrise greyed out, and white noise of long awaited raindrops ticked against the windows of Dave’s bedroom. Dave checked the time at four past five, at five fifty-two, at six forty-eight, two past seven- until he rolled out of bed with a tired groan, exhausted from trying to sleep.

He’d been jittery all night, getting on everyone’s nerves, sighing enough to supply a small country with wind energy for a year or three. Night time didn’t leave him any more relaxed (which may or may not have to do with the fact that he barely slept at all). Dave got dressed for his date at half past ten in the morning, and spent the remaining hours switching between checking the time, and checking the weather radar on his phone. It couldn’t rain all day, could it? It could have its way until two pm. Or, rather, a little bit before two, because Dave still had to get to the library too.

About half an hour to two, it was still pouring, and Dave had turned most of the house upside down on his hunt for an umbrella. He was certain they had at least one, a blue one with a really weird leafy pattern on it and a wooden handle. It was hideous, and in any other situation Dave wouldn’t want to be found dead in its near proximity, but it still beat showing up to his date drenched. Alas, the umbrella in question was nowhere to be found.

“Rose!” Dave yelled from the hallway, throwing another pair of shoes aside. Why did they have so many shoes? “Have you seen the umbrella.”

Moments later, Rose appeared in the hallway. She looked like she came straight out of bed, with her cropped hair a bit fuzzed up and her eyes still sleepy (she liked sleeping in on weekends).

“Umbrella.” She repeated, like the question was only now sinking in. Then she shook her head. “No, I can’t recall having seen it recently.” She looked at Dave, noticing the shoes on his feet. “Are you headed out?”

Dave sighed, digging his way through more shoes and dropped jackets. Maybe keeping all of this inside one small storage closet wasn’t the best idea.

“Yeah, I’m supposed to, but I’m starting to feel like it’s not meant to be.” Dave muttered. “You don’t suppose you could work a little dark magic to clear up the weather, could you?”

Rose tilted her head, and rubbed at her eyes. “I’ve never quite taken the time to learn how to play the rain.” She said. “It’s on my to-do list.”

“Right after drawing down the Old Gods to aid them in retaking our world.” Dave replied in a whisper, throwing aside yet another tote bag. This place was a mess. And so was he.

“One has to have priorities when one lives finitely. Or, as you’d say: I know what I am about.” She said, leaning against the wall as she watched Dave sift through everything they’ve tossed inside that storage closet over the last three years. “May I ask after the occasion?”

“No.” Dave answered, a bit muted with his head stuck Narnia-levels deep into the closet. Seconds later, he emerged again with a frustrated groan. “Rose can I borrow your car.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have a driver’s license, Dave.”

“I’ll borrow that too.” He said, trying to shove all the stuff that had tumbled from the closet back inside.

Dave looked at his phone. In seven more minutes, Dirk would expect him to show up, and not only did Dave not find that umbrella, he totally missed the bus while looking for it too. He hung his head, and made the most pathetic sound he found himself capable of making. It sounded somewhat like he was trying to express his inner whale.

Rose looked on for a little bit longer. Then, she pushed herself away from the wall with a decisive sigh, and padded into the living room on her black fuzzy slippers.

“Where’re you going.” Dave said. Rose returned with her driver’s license and keys in hand.

“That would be my line.” She said, looking down at herself as if judging whether or not she could go outside in her current attire. “I’ll need to know where I’m headed if I am to give you a ride.”

*

“I love you.” Dave said, again.

“Yes, yes.” Rose sighed as she turned the corner into the right street.

“You’re the best sister ever.” He continued.

“You don’t suppose I could get that in writing, do you.” She said, pulling up in front of the main entrance to the library. On the steps, taking shelter from the rain, sat Dirk. Apparently, he hadn’t been able to find an umbrella either.

After declaring his love and gratitude towards his favorite sister one more time, Dave got out of the car. They exchanged waves, and as Dave watched her drive off, Dirk came down a few steps to stand beside him. For a second, neither of them spoke. Then, Dirk’s voice sounded carefully through raindrops hitting concrete.

“Was she… wearing pajamas?”

*

It was a short walk to the cafe Dirk had in mind, and they could make most of it by fast-walking from one place of shelter to another. They didn’t say much as they navigated through the streets, both of them focused on trying to stay as dry as possible. Instead, they exchanged quick smiles every now and then, to keep acknowledging each other’s presence. All that jumping around to dodge the rain also provided a great outlet for Dave’s antsiness (although it didn’t do much for the swarms of butterflies that formed in his stomach whenever he and Dirk locked eyes).

They got there moderately dry, and while Dirk pretty much threw himself at the door to open it for Dave, he went in first himself.

“Hey, what happened to ladies first?” Dave asked, following Dirk inside the small cafe.

“You’ve never been here before, right?” Dirk asked in return. Dave nodded, confused. “It’s bad manners to let your date enter a new place first.” Dirk then continued, shrugging.

“Oh.” Dave said quietly. He followed Dirk to one of the square tables by the window, and sat down. While Dirk leafed through the menu, all Dave could do was blankly stare ahead.

His date. Dirk just referred to him as his date. That meant this was a real date, right? Not one of those “colleague outings” his boss always tried to make him attend. He was Dirk’s date. Dirk thinks of him as his date. They were on a date.

“Not sure if ice cream is still the way to go in this kind of weather…” Dirk sighed, glancing outside to confirm that yes, it was still raining and yes, this had to be one of the most depressing Summer days of the year.

“Ice cream is always the way to go.” Dave said, like it was obvious. Dirk snickered.

“Alright. Flavor?” He asked.

Dave took a look at the menu, quickly realizing that there were way too many options. He closed the menu, and pushed it back towards Dirk.

“Surprise me.” Dave said. Dirk raised an eyebrow.

“You sure about that?” He asked.

“Your taste can’t be that bad.” Dave said, and Dirk chuckled as he got up.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” He said, taking the menu with him as he stepped towards the counter to place their order. Dave stared at him, then realized that he was staring, so he proceeded to stare at the empty chair in front of him instead. (They were on a date.)

Dirk’s taste in ice cream wasn’t bad at all. In fact, Dave would even say it was pretty damn great. They chatted about all kinds of things as they ate, from work gossip to TV shows, from childhood stories to future dreams. The mood was nice, comfortable, and the only rush of nerves Dave had to deal with was the one he got when Dirk asked if he wanted to try a bite of his ice cream, already holding up a filled spoon. Dave stammered, swallowed, and ended up opening his mouth while avoiding Dirk’s eyes with a passion.

He felt like he was in a romcom for a second, but at least Dirk’s ice cream was pretty good too.

Their conversation lasted longer than the ice cream did (way longer, in Dave’s case). Before they realized it, almost two hours had passed, and they were still sitting in front of empty bowls. Again, Dirk looked outside. Still raining.

“So, we never actually got that coffee.” Dirk said. Dave looked up from playing with his spoon.

“Oh. I mean yeah, no, we didn’t.” He said.

“OK if I go order us some?” Dirk asked, already pushing his chair back a little. Dave didn’t really know how to tell Dirk that he wasn’t actually much of a coffee drinker. This was an Italian place, the coffee here must be pretty good. Dave didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere by asking for a soda or something, so he gave Dirk a small nod.

But what Dirk came back with, wasn’t coffee.

Well, it was partly coffee. Dirk’s cup did seem to hold a liquid that looked a lot like dark coffee, strong enough for Dave to smell it from across the table. Dave’s cup, which seemed huge compared to Dirk’s espresso cup, was topped off with a big tuft of whipped cream, and something that was probably cocoa powder. Dave blinked down at it, and then back up at Dirk, who noticed Dave’s confusion.

“Not good?” Dirk asked, a flash of worry in his eyes.

“No, no, it’s good.” Dave said quickly. “Great, I just. Why did you.” Dave was so taken aback that he forgot what he was going to ask.

“Uh, well.” Dirk ran a hand through his hair, and averted his eyes. He seemed embarrassed. “At work, I’ve never actually seen you drink any coffee. It’s always hot chocolate. So…”

Again, Dave was left speechless, but the longer he stayed quiet, the more nervous Dirk got.

“Sorry for assuming.” Dirk said. “I didn’t mean to be creepy, like, it’s not like I keep track of everything you drink or something, I just noticed whenever we were on break together, or when I visited your desk, and yeah.” He ranted, speaking faster and faster with each word he said.

Meanwhile, Dave grabbed his cup by its handle, and carefully pulled it towards him. He looked down at the whipped cream, and noticed that there were marshmallow bites in there too. Holy shit. A childlike happiness overtook his features, and Dave giggled. Dirk fell quiet, and stared at Dave with concern.

“I fucking love marshmallow bites…” Dave whispered.

Dirk relaxed visibly, realizing that he hadn’t fucked up as bad as he’d made himself believe. In fact, it didn’t look like he fucked up at all, with the way Dave was eying his drink like a lover, a smile stuck on his lips. Dirk took a large gulp of his coffee, aiming to calm himself, and promptly burned his mouth. He made a soft, pained noise, which drew Dave’s attention.

“You OK?” Dave asked, whipped cream on his fingertips from fishing out the marshmallow pieces. Dirk waved dismissively, nodding, covering his mouth while trying to keep his face straight. Dave gave a slight tilt of his head. “Strong coffee?” He asked.

Dirk just kept nodding. Dave shrugged, and continued to dissect his drink.

*

It was still raining when they left the cafe. Dave followed Dirk as he not-quite-sprinted to his car, breathing out a sigh of relief once they’d both gotten inside. The rain tapped endlessly against the car’s roof, and Dave leant back in the passenger’s seat, watching the drops roll into each other as they made their descent down the windows. Dirk took an insane amount of time to start the car (but Dave didn’t mind, because he wasn’t really in a hurry), and they spent most of the way back talking about recent pop songs and the illuminati.

Dirk had apparently memorized the route to Dave’s place. He drove there flawlessly, taking the right turns every time, leaving Dave to sink back into his seat and be impressed, rather than pointing the way. As they approached the house, Dirk stopped the car where he’d done so before. He turned to look at Dave. They’d done well to avoid it before, but this silence was definitely awkward.

“So…” He started, and Dave found this the perfect time to look around the car. It seemed cleaner than the last time he was in it. Once Dirk realized Dave wasn’t going to answer implied questions, he rephrased. “Want me to take you to the door?”

Dave looked down at his lap, and considered his options. The answer he wanted to give was “no, I don’t want to leave yet at all”, but that wouldn’t fly. This was their first date. He couldn’t already get clingy like this.

“Yeah.” Dave ended up saying. It’s not like Rose didn’t know who he was with. She took him to meet Dirk herself, fuzzy black slippers and everything.

Dirk nodded, and pulled up again. He’d barely gotten the car started, or they were there already, and this time the silence was even more awkward than it was the first time.

“I had a great time.” Dirk said. For whatever reason, his voice was softer.

“Me too.” Dave said, his volume matching Dirk’s.

And then it was quiet again. Dave fidgeted slightly, and Dirk kept clearing his throat.

“Is this the car version of ‘you hang the phone up first’?” Dirk asked, carefully trying for eye contact. Dave gave it to him, and snorted.

“Guess so.” He said. “Only now we have to look at each other too.”

Dirk raised an eyebrow.

“Not that I mind looking at you.” Dave added, quickly realizing that didn’t really fix anything. Fuck. He could feel his face heating up.

“Feeling’s mutual.” Dirk said, and Christ, that didn’t help Dave’s embarrassment at all. His cheeks were positively glowing, and Dirk’s car radio had gotten very interesting all of a sudden (despite it being turned off).

“I should go.” Dave said, making no move to leave whatsoever.

“Yeah.” Dirk agreed. He shifted a little, his face turned to Dave.

Carefully, Dave shifted a little too. Like this, there really wasn’t much space between the driver’s seat and passenger’s seat at all. In fact, Dave was pretty sure this was closer than they’ve ever been. Dave’s heartbeat was so loud he worried Dirk might hear.

Dave watched Dirk as he inched closer still, and Dave found himself gravitating towards Dirk as well. When they met eyes, Dave’s stomach did a back flip (or three). Would it be okay to kiss on a first date? Technically, this was their second date. Heck, if Dave counted that one night shift, this was date number three. No, that’d be cheating. Probably.

What was the problem, anyway? Kissing on a first date didn’t mean that Dave was easy. It just meant that he wanted to kiss Dirk. Besides, by now, Dirk would know that Dave’s into him, so there’s no use in playing hard to get. Right?

While Dave’s mind worked overtime to figure out whether or not he could go through with this, his body seemed to have no qualms with meeting Dirk’s halfway.

Their foreheads touched. Dave’s hands balled into fists. He could feel his pulse in his throat, and Dirk’s breath on his lips- and that’s when Dave’s mind stopped working. He tilted his head just a little. Their noses brushed as Dirk did the same.

It started with a tiny peck on the corner of Dave’s mouth, something that could’ve been written off as a kiss on the cheek, should Dave want out.

But Dave didn’t want out. He leaned in, eyes closing, a soft sigh escaping right before his lips touched Dirk’s. Dirk breathed out a short exhale of his own, and caught Dave’s lips in a kiss.

Dave’s seat belt dug into his skin as he leaned in further, his body twisted awkwardly, and holy shit, this had to be the most uncomfortable kissing he’s ever done, but his toes were still curling inside his sneakers, and his mind was still blown. Dirk’s lips were soft and warm, tasting vaguely of coffee, and Dave thought he might actually start liking coffee now because this was definitely something he could get used to.

They parted just as carefully as they’d gotten closer, and looked at each other. Dave kept telling himself to say something, kept drawing the breath to speak, but once again, Dirk was the one to break the silence.

“Want me to walk you to the door?” He said quietly. Dave shook his head.

“I’m good, thanks.” He said. “For uh, everything.”

Dirk smiled, and Dave thought he could see a blush behind his freckles- it was gorgeous. As Dave undid his seat belt, Dirk started the car.

“Text me.” Dirk said. Dave nodded, and got out, slamming the car door shut. They exchanged waves, and Dirk drove off. Once again, Dave didn’t move, staring after Dirk’s car until it disappeared, soaking up all the rain he’d tried so hard to avoid. And then some.


	7. intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A large pizza can feed a family of four.  
> (I know it's bad, don't look at me. Look at John. He did it.)
> 
> Anyway. Very short chapter here, and it took me forever too. I've been having a bit of a Strider crisis after hearing about the canon talk Dirk and Dave had (I am no longer an active reader to spare my ships/pleasant memories). It's been a struggle, trying to figure out my feelings regarding Bro, etc. I'll be frank with you guys- I considered, and am still considering, to stop writing for Homestuck.
> 
> Dirk/Dave is very special to me. I'd like to keep enjoying creating it, I just don't know if I can. Please bear with me while I try to figure myself out.

EB: dave! did you check out that link i sent you yet?   
EB: oh, wait, you’re not around.   
EB: you’re off sucking face with a hot librarian.   
EB: or would you be the librarian?   
EB: maybe you’re both librarians.   
EB: hey, dave.   
EB: what’s the difference between a librarian and a large pizza?   
EB: daaaaaaaave.   
EB: don’t leave me hanging, bro!

TG: john youve told me that joke at least fifty times now

EB: still funny.

TG: it really isnt   
TG: its heartbreaking and bad and you should feel bad

EB: it’s not my fault that you can’t handle my great sense of humor.   
EB: anyway.   
EB: how was your date?

TG: it was ok

EB: …   
EB: that’s kind of tame.

TG: well what you do want me to say   
TG: ive had the time of my life   
TG: never felt this way before

EB: don’t distract me with dirty dancing, dave.   
EB: that’s a low blow and you know it.   
EB: you’ve been looking forward to this for days!

TG: it was   
TG: it was really nice ok   
TG: we got ice cream and he got me hot chocolate   
TG: with marshmallow bites   
TG: fucking marshmallow bites john   
TG: i think it might be true love

EB: aw, that’s cute.

TG: and then we ran through the rain back to his car   
TG: and he drove me home and we kissed and my knees are still shaking

EB: haha, gross.

TG: hey you wanted more   
TG: dont even hate

EB: i’m not hating.   
EB: congratulations on touching tongues.   
EB: (grooooooooss!)

TG: we didnt   
TG: it was just a kiss dude just   
TG: yknow

EB: oh, wow.

TG: sorry does that disappoint you   
TG: next time ill make sure to get some tonsil hockey in so i can tell you all about it

EB: i’m just surprised!   
EB: i figured you’d jump him the first chance you got.   
EB: seriously, though.   
EB: i’m glad your date went well.

TG: thanks   
TG: me too

EB: but you still didn’t answer me.

TG: what

EB: what’s the difference between a librarian and a large pizza?

TG: no

EB: give up?

TG: stop   
TG: im leaving

EB: you can run, dave.   
EB: but you can’t hide.

TG: no for real though   
TG: i was in the middle of laundry   
TG: if i leave it too long roses gonna fold it    
TG: and she folds my socks weird   
TG: so i gotta bounce

EB: fine, fine.   
EB: go save your precious socks.

TG: dont worry bro   
TG: youre still my favorite sock

EB: pfft!   
EB: get out.

TG: <3

EB: i’m rolling my eyes SO hard right now.   
EB: (<3)

*

When Dave returned to his laundry, he found that Rose had beat him to it. She glanced up at him from where she sat cross-legged on the floor, and raised an eyebrow.

“One date, and you are already neglecting our household. That’s an ill omen, you know.” She said, neatly placing another folded shirt on top of the pile she was creating.

“John. That was John, I-” Dave started, interrupting himself halfway through. “Wait, how’d you know it was a date?”

Rose gave him a look that made Dave feel more stupid than he’s ever felt in his life. He raised his hands, signalling that Rose didn’t have to answer his question anymore.

“Yeah ok I guess it was pretty obvious.” He admitted. He plopped down next to his sister, and began helping out with his laundry, reaching for the socks first.

“When were you planning to tell me of this development?” Rose asked.

“I was. Eventually.” Dave answered. “I just didn’t want you to, well.”

“Get involved?” Rose finished, and Dave flashed an apologetic smile. She sighed. “You do realize I have better things to do than meddling with my brother’s love life, don’t you.”

Dave shrugged.

“...But now that I’ve been made aware, I might as well.”

*

That night, Dave held his phone above his face, staring at the screen as he wondered whether or not it would be too soon to text Dirk. He did say to text him, but he didn’t specify a time, and Dave didn’t want to come across as too eager or something. Nor clingy.

Most of his evening was spent chatting with Rose, answering her many questions as the two of them sorted through laundry. It was nice to know she was interested, but Rose had this uncanny way of predicting future developments that always left Dave feeling a bit nervous. She made him feel like he just announced his engagement, or something. After ensuring Rose that there was no need to give Dirk a shotgun talk just yet, it was just one date, please calm down, the two of them parted ways for sleep.

Or, in Dave’s case, staring at his phone.

What would he even say? They’ve texted before, but that was with a clear purpose in mind (and Dirk texted him first. That helped a lot). He couldn’t just keep relying on Dirk taking the initiative, though. Dave sighed as he opened his messages and tapped compose.

<SENT>   
_hey_

Dirk’s reply came instantly. It was almost as if he’d been watching his phone too. Dirk had better things to do though, Dave was sure of that.

<FROM: dirk>   
_Hey._   
_Still up?_

While Dave typed a reply, another message came in.

<FROM: dirk>   
_Ignore that message._   
_You obviously are._   
_Not sure why I asked._   
_Anyway._

<SENT>   
_no its ok haha_   
_i probably wouldve asked you the same so_

<FROM: dirk>   
_You’re sweet, sparing my ego like that._

<SENT>   
_damn straight im sweet_

Dave looked at the message he just sent, and hesitantly added a “haha”. When in doubt, “haha”.

<SENT>   
_haha_

<FROM: dirk>   
_Few other adjectives, too._

<SENT>   
_oh man_   
_good ones i hope_

<FROM: dirk>   
_I could list them._   
_But I don’t want to blow all my compliments in one text._

<SENT>   
_you can blow some_

<FROM: dirk>   
_Is that an invitation?_

<SENT>   
_what_   
_ohhhh_   
_oh fuck_   
_compliments i meant_   
_you can blow some compliments_

Dave could feel his face heating up as his fingers worked rapidly at his touch-screen.

<FROM: dirk>   
_Cute._

<SENT>   
_what_

<FROM: dirk>   
_You’re cute._

<SENT>   
_oh_   
_well id prefer something like wildly attractive_   
_or manlier than a monster truck_   
_but ill take it_

<FROM: dirk>   
_I’ll have to admit I’m not too sure about the manliness of monster trucks._   
_But I can readily agree with the first one._

<SENT>   
_w_

<SENT>   
_shit sorry i dropped my phone_

<FROM: dirk>   
_In a wildly attractive, manly way I assume._

<SENT>   
_obviously_

Dave smiled, and somehow, he got the feeling Dirk was smiling back.

<FROM: dirk>   
_Let’s go out again soon._

<SENT>   
_yeah_   
_i gotta make sure i hear all those adjectives_   
_maybe dish out a few of my own_

<FROM: dirk>   
_Can’t wait._

<SENT>   
_me neither_


	8. throwback thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't get more hipster than an upside down triangle.
> 
> -re: last chapters notes-  
> You guys, I can't even begin to express how happy all your comments have made me. You're all so amazingly supportive, and reading about your views on this really helped me figure out my own. Thank you so much, seriously. At the end of the day, I love Dirk/Dave, I love writing Dirk/Dave, and I love sharing that love. I realized that this hasn't changed. So, here's to seeing this fic through to the bitter (more like disgustingly sweet) end! Hope you're ready.
> 
> And thanks again.  
> <3

“You’ve got to be fuck-”

Rose’s stern look forced Dave into rephrasing. He cleared his throat.

“To be kidding me.” He finished, crossing his arms. “Since when is this a rule?”

Rose sighed. Dave was a part-time worker, and that meant he missed most of their staff meetings. This left Rose with the wonderful job of filling him in herself. Normally, it wasn’t much of an issue. Some new return methods that never applied, a slight change in opening times because of upcoming holidays.. Usually, it was all pretty negligible. This time, however, the meeting discussed keeping cell phones off the work floor. Seeing how Dave was pretty much glued to his cell phone, she expected this to be tough. What she wasn’t expecting was for Dave to actually throw a fit. At least there weren’t any customers within earshot.

“Dave, this has been in work regulations for forever. You’ve seen the agreement before signing your contract.” Rose said, crossing her arms right back at her brother. Two could play that game. Dave rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

“Sure, I’ve seen it alright. The front page clipart is hard to miss. No one reads that thing. It’s just there for decoration.” He said. “And weren’t you wearing open-toed slippers the other day? That’s against regulations too, so.”

Rose frowned. “You have an awfully accurate memory of a rulebook you claim to have ignored.” She said.

“Whatever.” Dave said. “Aren’t you a manager? Can’t you make exceptions?”

“I may be a manager, but I’m still an employee.” Rose replied. “What Rob says, goes. Besides, this is a library. It’s bad form for staff to carry cell phones while working.”

“Your face is bad form.” Dave grumbled, turning his chair back towards his monitor. Rose decided that this was about as much conversation as she’d be able to get out of him, so she took a step back.

“Just keep it in mind, please. I’d hate to see you rack up formal warnings over something this trivial.” She said. Dave muttered a “your face is trivial”, which Rose chose to ignore. Once she’d left Dave to his devices, he slumped in his chair, and sighed.

No phone. How was he supposed to live like that? What was this place, a prison? He hasn’t been this upset over work-related shenanigans since Rob decided to up the rental cost of comic books. Still, this job kept him busy, paid him decently, and he’d rather not lose it over something like this. With lots of sighing and grumbling, he got up from his desk to put his cell phone away in one of the staff lockers. His pockets had never felt so empty.

Work did a good job of distracting him from his irritation, but whenever it got quiet, Dave reached for a phone that wasn’t there. (And then he’d look around to make sure no one saw him embarrass himself.) He got through the day alright. That night, he even apologized to Rose for going off on her. She forgave him in return for Dave doing the dishes, and all was well once more.

The next day, on the way back to his desk after a coffee break, Dave spotted Dirk leaning over one of the search terminals. He was pointing at the screen, talking to someone who had undoubtedly fucked something up while trying to look for shitty romance novels. Dave slowed his pace, trying to stay in sight as long as possible to get a chance at eye contact.

Dirk looked up, the corner of his mouth immediately curling up in a half-smile. Dave smiled back, dumb and distracted, raising his hand in a wave. Dirk returned his attention to the person at the computer, and Dave sighed, staring just a little longer before finally returning to his desk.

He should text Dirk. Maybe ask about that next date. They haven’t talked since those texts the night of their ice cream date. Dave leant back in his chair, and slipped a hand into his pocket to grab his phone.

Only to realize he wasn’t carrying his phone. Because he wasn’t allowed to do that anymore.

God fucking dammit.

How was he supposed to talk to Dirk now? He couldn’t actually talk to him. That was way too scary. What if he stuttered or something, no, it was a lot safer to use an indirect method. But without his phone, what methods were left?

Dave chewed through the ends of three pens before he was struck by an idea. He rummaged around his desk for a notepad, and tore off a piece of paper. Then he looked for a pen, totally forgetting about the one currently between his teeth. He crumpled and tossed five notes before writing one that was good enough. Or at least not too lame.

_hi_   
_i figured with the whole no phones thing_   
_we go back to some old school note tossing_   
_except without the tossing_   
_so yeah_   
_whats up_

Dave stuffed the note into his pocket and got up, checking the special returns counter for any books he could walk back near Dirk’s current location. Luckily, this being a pretty big library, there were always plenty of non-standard returns, and Dave’s colleagues were happy to accept any help at any time (without questioning the motives of the helper).

As Dave headed towards the computers, a picture book on penguins tight in his grip, he began second-guessing his brilliant plan. What if Dirk thought it was silly? Trying to calm himself with some deeper breaths, Dave shook the worry from his head and forced his chin up.

Dirk straightened from behind a monitor when he noticed Dave approach. He ran a hand through his hair to wipe some stray locks from his face, brushed down his shirt, and Dave almost forgot why he came here to begin with. Dirk’s shirt was printed with a blue/pink cloudscape, a large upside down triangle in the center, hipster as can be. He looked amazing in it, though. Dave was pretty sure he’d look amazing in anything. Or nothing.

Why was he here again?

Oh right. Penguins. Uh, note. In book. About penguins.

Without a word, Dave held out the book. Dirk seemed confused, but took the book anyway.

“This got rejected by the scanner.” Dave said, and he didn’t stutter, fuckin’ score.

“Really?” Dirk said, keeping his eyes on Dave’s way longer than needed before looking into the book.

Dave thanked every power in the universe when he saw Dirk was very quick to notice the small note sticking out from between the pages. He took a quick peek at it, and then looked back to Dave.

“I’m on it.” He told Dave, and Dave could tell from his tone of voice that he’d gotten the message.

“Cool. So, uh, let me know when you figure it out.” Dave said. Dirk nodded, Dave nodded back, and then Dave started the trek back to his desk with nerves shaking through his muscles.

Why was it still so nerve-wrecking to be near Dirk? Why did his heart still feel like it was going to explode, and why did his cheeks still burn hot enough to indicate a fever? Wasn’t all that stuff supposed to go away once you’ve gone out with someone? They’d kissed in Dirk’s car, but somehow Dave still felt like a love struck teenager trying his best to get his crush to notice him, and it was exhausting.

In a strangely exhilarating way.

Dave had to constantly remind himself to breathe as he waited for Dirk to bring the book back. His feet tapped against the floor and his lips were chewed red. Why was he taking so long, anyway? Just as Dave was about to assume Dirk had forgotten all about the note, he caught a glimpse of pastel from the corner of his eye.

God, even the way Dirk walked made Dave’s heart flutter. Casual, calculated strides, light on his feet, yet strong enough to feel like he was on his way to wreck shit. Dave could look at him forever.

“Hey.” Dirk said, leaning against Dave’s desk. He was holding a book, which was a good sign, but Dave was horrified to find it wasn’t the same book he’d left Dirk with.

“Hi.” Dave said quietly.

“I took care of that other book.” Dirk said. He placed the book he was holding on the desk, and pushed it towards Dave. “System says this book is rented out. Might wanna look into that.”

Dave pulled the book towards him, and opened it- Quickly closing it again when he saw a post-it stuck to the inside of the cover. He grabbed the book like someone was going to try and take it from him, and looked back up at Dirk.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.” Dave said, trying not to sound too excited.

“You’ll get back to me, right?” Dirk asked, letting his hand linger on the side of Dave’s desk as he straightened. Dave stared at his fingers. “I hate not knowing conclusions.”

“Yes.” Dave said. “Yeah, I’ll tell you what’s up.”

“Cool.” Dirk said, turning on his heel and walking away.

Dave’s heart pounded in his chest. He checked his surroundings three times before even opening the book, which was probably way more suspicious than just looking into the book would have been. He was in a library, after all. There were a lot of books here, and it definitely wasn’t weird for staff to look at books either. What was strange, was a certain employee acting like he was trying to smuggle crown jewels past a highly guarded border while holding a book on the history of portrait photography.

Once the coast was clear, Dave finally allowed himself to pluck the note from the book’s cover. He hid it under his desk as he read it. (Shit, Dirk’s handwriting was nice.)

_Hey._   
_I like that plan. Gives me a reason to come to your desk more, too._   
_If you want to go really old school though, we’ll have to doodle some hearts in the margins._   
_Maybe match our initials._

There was a tiny pencilled heart underneath that line, and it made Dave clasp a hand in front of his mouth to muffle a soft squee. But the note wasn’t done yet.

_There, I’ve started us off._   
_Too much?_

Dave felt like he ran a marathon once he got done reading that note. And then he read it again, and again, and one more time. He felt like jumping, but that was likely the fastest way to get their dumb little secret uncovered. So instead, Dave reached for another piece of paper, and started scribbling away.

*

These notes were their main method of communication since then. They had to be a bit careful about the delivery, especially when it was busy, but for the most part no one even gave them a second glance. The contents of their notes moved from greetings and statements about the weather, to discussions on the books they were using to hide their writings, blank verse and squeaky desk chairs. Through the hours, the days, both of them ended up with a fair stack of notes (and Dave made sure to keep them all safe).

*

_yknow i never thought id say this but_   
_im kind of glad that whole cell phone thing happened??_   
_because like_   
_this is pretty cool_

-

_Yeah._   
_Though my pockets are kind of overflowing with notes by now._   
_Worth it._

-

_haha what you dont throw them out or something_   
_good on you_   
_theyre gonna be worth a lot of cash once i get famous_

-

_They’re already pretty damn priceless, if you ask me._   
_Besides, some of these have a fair number of x’s I intend to redeem._   
_Don’t think you can write me kisses without consequences._

-

_hey you started it with those hearts_   
_what is this sixth grade or something_   
_are you gonna make me check a box to see if i like you_

-

_I might._   
_Though at the moment I’m more interested in finding out if you’re free tomorrow night._

-

_yes_   
_yeah im like_   
_super free_

-

_Want to go see a movie with me?_

_☐ Yes._   
_☐ Hell yes._

-

_Want to go see a movie with me?_

_**☒** Yes._   
_**☒** Hell yes._

_**(ps im pretty sure thats not how that works)** _

-

_It worked, though._   
_xx_

 

 


	9. whoever said movie dates weren't stressful lied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto those breath mints, Dave.

It was busy at the movie theater. That was to be expected for a Friday night, but Dave still felt a twinge of disappointment when he stepped into the dark hall. He was hoping for him and Dirk to get some.. quality time. After all, they decided to go see Pixels, and if that wasn’t a universal sign of ‘I don’t plan to actually watch a movie’, Dave wouldn’t know what was.

However, with the movie theater about as packed as a department store on Black Friday, Dave would have to think of another way to pass the time. The most logical option was to watch the movie, but he’d heard of Pixels, and not to insult anyone, but Dave would rather watch a day-long documentary on the mating rituals of wasps.

Dirk led the way through the rows of chairs, and they found two seats somewhat to the right, pretty high up though not quite in the back. Previews were still running, and Dave tried to think of witty comments, but he was too nervous to speak over the volume of the theather’s impressive surround system. At least the dimmed lights hid his preemptive blush.

Then the movie starts, and Dave feels Dirk shift. He looks to the side to see what he’s doing, but it doesn’t really look like he’s doing anything- His eyes are focused on the screen like he’s looking through it, and his hand is on the armrest between their chairs.

Wait.

Was his hand there before? Did he put it there just now? Was he trying to tell Dave something? It seemed too obvious, but what if Dave touched his hand and Dirk pulled away? He’d never recover from a blunder like that, and they still had about 96 minutes to go. Give or take.

Dave stared at Dirk’s hand as he tried to make up his mind. It’d be alright, as long as he stayed cool about it. Confidence was half of victory. All he had to do was keep it casual. Exude an aura of cool. Dave could do that. He was born to do that.

Dave turned his eyes towards the screen, and slowly, carefully, let his fingers creep to the side, up the armrest until they brushed against Dirk’s.

Dirk twitched, and Dave was about to pull back and erupt in whispered apologies, but then Dirk turned his hand, and wrapped his fingers around Dave’s. Dave nearly gasped. He had to stay calm. Cool. Casual. Confident. He took a deep breath in hopes of calming his racing heart, and relaxed his arm. Holding hands felt a lot more comfortable when he wasn’t tense to a point where it’d give him sore muscles in the morning.

They were holding hands.

Sure, it wasn’t quite an arm around his shoulder or a make-out session in the back row, but it was enough to leave Dave’s skin hot. Especially his hand. Please don’t let his hand get sweaty. Dave’s only ever held hands a handful of times in his life, but he definitely didn’t remember it being this stressful. He wondered if Dirk felt the same. Probably not.

Dave couldn’t look away, either. He kept nervously glancing at Dirk’s face to make sure he didn’t notice, and then back down to their interlocked fingers. He really hoped Dirk wasn’t going to ask him about the movie afterwards because right now, Dave could barely remember his own name.

When the credits started rolling and the lights came on, Dave wasn’t sure what to do. Should he let go now? Wait for Dirk to let go first? What was the etiquette for this? He should’ve googled this, shit.

Thankfully Dirk resolved the issue. He gave Dave’s hand a light squeeze, and then let go to stand up. Dave quickly followed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as soon as he got to his feet. He kept his head down the entire way out of the theater, praying no one would notice the blush burning on his cheeks.

“Well, that was. Special.” Dirk said. Dave waited for him as he paid for the parking ticket, and then followed him through the garage to his car.

“Yeah.” Dave replied. He wasn’t lying. He just wasn’t talking about the movie.

“I know we picked a bad movie on purpose,” Dirk said. “But we might have overdone it.”

Dave chuckled stiffly. Please don’t let Dirk realize he didn’t catch a second of the actual movie. Well, he caught a few seconds, but not nearly enough for anything to make sense, and he kind of wants to keep it that way. Something about Pacman and sexism. Better bluff his way through.

“Go hard or go home.” He said.

“Either’s fine by me.” Dirk said. “As long as I can hold your hand.”

Dave’s breathing stopped for a second, and suddenly his shoes became very interesting. Dirk rummaged through his pocket for his car keys, almost dropping them twice before finding the right one. Dave took the opportunity to pop a breath mint while Dirk was distracted (he nearly dropped those, too).

It took a while before either of them gathered the courage to speak again. The car was quiet as Dirk drove towards Dave’s place, not even a pre-installed radio channel to soften the silence. It wasn’t a bad silence. Just a tense one. A nervous one. Dave felt hyper aware of everything. The rumble of the car’s engine, the rhythm of his breathing, his tongue in his mouth- Christ, that felt weird. He tried not to think about it, and kept his eyes on the road for the remainder of the trip.

“Thanks.” Dave mumbled when Dirk pulled up in front of his house. “For uh, today.”

“My pleasure.” Dirk replied, and there was something about the way he said that word that made Dave throat go dry. “Next time, let’s pick a movie we’ll actually watch.”

Dave chuckled again, genuinely this time, and Dirk followed his example.

“And here I thought I was being stealthy.” Dave admitted, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

“Sorry man.” Dirk said. “You were kind of obvious.”

Dave sighed.

“I didn’t mind, though.” Dirk continued. He reached for Dave’s hand, and Dave met him halfway, their fingers lacing together as if they’d never been apart. At the movie theater, Dave had spent what felt like an eternity agonising over how to do this, and now their hands fit together like it was the most natural thing in the world. What the fuck.

“Me neither.” Dave said softly. He wondered if this would be a good time to ask if they were a thing now.

“Can I walk you to the door?” Dirk asked. Dave glanced up at his face, but Dirk was still looking at his hand. Dave nodded.

“..Yeah, okay.” He said.

When the two of them reached the door, and Dave went to unlock it, Dirk caught both of his hands before he could grab his keys. Dave spun around in place, twirled around by Dirk tugging on his wrists, until he stood face to face with his date at a very, very small distance. Dirk squeezed Dave’s hands gently.

“Just as I thought.” He said quietly.

“What?” Dave asked, though the question mark didn’t really make it into his intonation. Dirk was way too close for Dave to articulate properly.

“Holding both your hands is even better than holding one.” Dirk said.

Dave blinked, and then frowned.

“Dude. That was kind of lame.” He said, unable to fight a silly grin. Dirk shrugged, grinning as well.

“Sorry. Never got the hang of proper pick up lines.” He said. Dave was about to tell him that he wasn’t sure pick up lines could be proper to begin with, but then Dirk took a small step towards him, until the toes of his shoes bumped into Dave’s. Dave swallowed, too nervous to look up. “But I could try something else.” Dirk added, his voice close to a whisper.

Now, Dave did look up, just in time to catch a glimpse of Dirk’s closing eyes as he leant in. He followed, tilting his head slightly to keep their noses from bumping, raised himself up on his toes just a little bit-

Their lips met softly, less hesitant than the first time, but the earthquake inside Dave’s body wasn’t any less at all. Dirk’s kiss was warm enough to make Dave melt, his heart skipping beats and his knees going weak. Dave was no expert on the space-time continuum, but he was pretty sure reality froze for a second.

They parted slowly, and shared a smile that was equal parts happy and nervous. Dave’s was, at least. Dirk stroked his thumbs along Dave’s knuckles, and let go of his hands. They immediately felt cold.

“See you soon?” Dirk said. Dave nodded, not quite trusting his voice just yet. Dirk nodded back, and stole a quick peck to Dave’s cheek before turning back around to his car. Dave stared, raising his hand for a weak wave as Dirk drove off.

Then he realized that he was still outside. He fumbled for his keys and let himself in, leaning back against the door once he’d closed it behind him. He took a long, deep breath, sinking down until he was seated on the floor. His hand reached for his cheek, right where Dirk had kissed him. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

Best movie date ever.


	10. look, if you had, one shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly approaching the end..

TG: jade  
TG: i need your advice

GG: dave!  
GG: i need your resume :D

TG: what  
TG: why do you need my resume

GG: you remember my uncle right?

TG: no  
TG: wait  
TG: maybe  
TG: the kooky one  
TG: with the skull fetish??

GG: :/  
GG: well, youre not wrong..

TG: am i ever

GG: yes, you are!   
GG: but thats not the point.  
GG: he finally got the funding for that movie hes been wanting to do :D  
GG: and hes looking for an assistant-director, so i told him you might be interested.  
GG: he said he needed your credentials.  
GG: so i need your resume!

TG: what

GG: i probably should have run it by you first..  
GG: i figured you could always just say no, if you dont want to do it.

TG: no   
TG: i mean yes  
TG: fuck  
TG: no i dont want to not do it  
TG: so yes

GG: uhm..

TG: i just   
TG: jade  
TG: jade i love you

GG: save it for the oscar speech, coolkid ;)

TG: so i just email it to you or   
TG: my resume  
TG: not the speech

GG: yes thatll work!  
GG: and then hell call you for an interview o:

TG: sweet  
TG: thanks

GG: youre welcome!  
GG: so what did you need my advice for?

TG: what   
TG: oh right that  
TG: well  
TG: uh  
TG: its about something else entirely

GG: does this “something else” involve a certain IT guy ;o

TG: pff   
TG: no  
TG: maybe

GG: just spit it out!!

TG: ok ok  
TG: how do you tell when youre a thing with someone

GG: ..a thing?

TG: yeah like   
TG: just a random example here but  
TG: imagine youve been seeing someone right  
TG: and youre into them and theyre into you  
TG: how do you tell when youre   
TG: an item  
TG: asking for a friend

GG: …  
GG: youre asking me??

TG: well  
TG: yes?

GG: :/   
GG: i appreciate your trust, but i know nothing about romancey lovey stuff  
GG: so my advice for you is to go ask someone else!  
GG: ..and maybe be less vague about it.

TG: i was afraid youd say something like that  
TG: thanks anyway

GG: good luck!!  
GG: and if you need more fashion tips, hit me up :D

TG: will do  
TG: later harley

GG: bye dave!

*

Dave flopped down on his bed, and sighed deeply. Why didn’t they teach you this kind of stuff in school? It seemed pretty vital to know when you were in a relationship. Couldn’t there be some kind of sign, like an announcement popping into your vision for a second going “congratulations, you’re a thing!”. Achievement unlocked. ..No, that was dumb.

This was dumb. Why was he so hung up over knowing their status, anyway. It’s not like he actually used his Facebook account. Besides, he and Dirk were doing great. Right? They’d gone out a few times, held hands (!!), kissed (!!!).. Dave reached underneath his pillow for the notes Dirk gave him at work. He kept them all, banded together with a hair tie he took from Rose, and he reread them when he couldn’t sleep. Or when he was bored. Or whenever, really.

Dirk was into him. There was no doubt about that. Why else would he add x’s to his notes, ask him out on dates, and say things that constantly made Dave’s face turn pink? He didn’t feel led on or anything. Dave just.. Wanted something a bit more secure.

(Really, all Dave wanted was to be able to refer to Dirk as his boyfriend, but the thought of that alone was enough to make his breath run short. Boyfriend. Boyfriends. Oh God.)

He’d ask Dirk. Next time. On their next date, Dave will pull himself together and outright ask if they’re a thing. In a very smooth, subtle and preferably attractive manner. And Dirk will be blown away. He won’t even consider saying no. Yeah. It’ll be great.

*

“This is awful.” Dave whined.

“It wouldn’t hurt as much if you would just relax.” Rose said.

“That’s a load of- FUCK” Dave jerked away from Rose’s tweezers-wielding hand.

“Dave, seriously. I will leave you like this if you don’t locate your chill immediately.” Rose threatened, pulling back to cross her arms (that was her way of saying she meant business).

Briefly, Dave considered going out with one eyebrow tweezed, letting the other stay as happy and bushy as a fat caterpillar, but this was an important appointment. Two weeks after he sent his resume to Jade, he got a call from her uncle, inviting him to an interview later that week. A job like this was what he’d been working for, it was a perfect step-up. He couldn’t make a bad impression. Everything had to be on point. That included his eyebrows. Dave sighed, pained, and forced himself to ‘relax’ back into the chair. Rose leant back in and continued tweezing, ignoring Dave’s little yelps.

“Why do people do this to themselves.” Dave muttered. At least now he understood why sharp eyebrows were so intimidating. Anyone who willingly went through this much pain to look good just had to be a badass, no doubt about it.

“You tell me.” Rose answered. “I’m fairly certain that the role of assistant-director does not require a flawless appearance.”

“You clearly know nothing about the movie industry.” Dave mumbled, hissing when Rose pulled out a particularly stubborn hair.

“Almost done.” She said.

“Thank God and Jesus too.” Dave said. He looked down at his watch. Three more hours before the interview. Despite Jade telling him that he pretty much had this one in the bag, Dave was more nervous than he had ever been. Even more nervous than he was on his first date with Dirk.

And speaking of Dirk. Dave’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He wriggled a bit to get it, and Rose chided him for not keeping his head still, but eventually Dave found a comfortable multitasking position.

<FROM: dirk>  
 _Good luck today._

<SENT>  
 _thanks_  
 _wait arent you working_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _I won’t tell if you won’t._

<SENT>  
 _you risked getting your phone confiscated to wish me good luck??_  
 _thats so romantic_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _I’m a regular Casanova._  
 _Shit, gotta go._  
 _Keep me updated, OK?_

<SENT>  
 _will do_

<FROM: dirk>  
 _xx_

<SENT>  
 _xx_

Dave sighed at his phone. He hadn’t been out with Dirk since the movie a few weeks back (not counting their sneaky rendezvous behind the nature section of the library to pass some notes and steal a quick chaste kiss), so Dave hadn’t gotten the opportunity to ask about the ‘thing’ thing. He should really ask about that. Soon.

“Done.” Rose said.

Dave hadn’t even felt Rose finish up, too absorbed in his thoughts. He rubbed at his face, and took the pocket mirror Rose offered him to check himself out. Not bad. Very professional.

“Thanks. I’m gonna go change.” Dave said.

“We won’t be leaving for another two hours.” Rose replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t rush me!” Dave yelled back, already halfway upstairs.

Rose sighed. Something told her that even if Dave ended up becoming a world-famous director, he'd still be the same person he is now.

And she couldn't wish for anything else.


	11. overdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the last line doesn't refer to the title somehow, it's not my writing.

Dave hadn’t ever tapped his feet as fast as he did that afternoon. He paced through the cafeteria of the office, where he’d been told to wait for Mr English, mumbling some lines he’d prepared beforehand. Answers he was going to give, questions he was going to ask.

After Dave had been waiting for about 10 minutes, a young woman with long, wavy black hair came in to fetch him. Her smile was eerily cheerful as she showed him to Mr English’s office, and Dave gave her a small, uncomfortable nod before stepping inside.

At first, he thought she’d shown him the wrong room. This office looked more like a museum than a workspace. A museum with its own tropical garden. Tall potted plants lined the walls, alongside bookcases filled with anything but books- rocks, binoculars, postcards, snowglobes, ..bones? Dave stood stunned as he tried to take it all in.

“Ah, there you are! Come, sit, sit. Jade has told me all about you. We have much to discuss!” Behind the desk (which was also littered with trinkets), an older man beckoned Dave over to a second chair.

Dave suddenly remembered he was at a job interview, not an archeological dig. All his initial nervousness rushed back into his blood, and he stiffly made his way over to the chair at the opposite side of the desk.

“Nice to meet you, Mr English.” He said carefully.

“Yes yes, very nice. Say, how do you think we could best create a volcano on a forest set?” Mr English asked, his eyes shining with a childlike excitement.

Dave blinked.

*

TG: ok im back

GG: how did it go :o

TG: well  
TG: im not sure

GG: howcome??

TG: first of all your uncle is completely insane  
TG: no offense

GG: none taken, i guess??  
GG: oohh he interviewed you in his office, didnt he..  
GG: i keep telling him not to do that :/

TG: i dont even know how to describe it jade  
TG: it was like i stepped right into an indiana jones movie  
TG: the only thing missing was a hat

GG: yes, hes a bit eccentric!  
GG: but you collect dead things, so you cant really complain :)

TG: its called taxidermy and its a thing ok

GG: whatever dave!  
GG: just tell me about the interview already!!

TG: wasnt much of an interview  
TG: he just kept throwing all these crazy set ideas at me for like forty minutes and then asked how i felt about skulls  
TG: and then he said hed call me

GG: great! :D

TG: is it??  
TG: how do i tell

GG: do you trust me?

TG: uh sure aladin

GG: then trust me when i say its great!  
GG: hes gonna hire you for sure :D

TG: i hope youre right  
TG: this job is lookin crazier by the second  
TG: i love it  
TG: hey i gotta go now  
TG: my rides here

GG: okay!  
GG: tell rose i said hi :D

TG: will do  
TG: later

GG: bye dave!!

Dave repeated the story he’d given Jade to Rose on their way back home. Rose had no grounds to be as positive about the outcome as Jade, but she did wish him the best of luck before retreating to her room to spend the remainder of her weekend with yarn, books and cartomancy.

Dave messaged John with the update, and he was about to text Dirk, pausing at his contact info. His thumb hovered the call button. They’ve never actually called before, just texting or passing notes. Dave looked at the clock. Dirk’s shift should be over by now.

He hit the call button before giving himself the time to chicken out (because he absolutely would have chickened out), and took a deep breath as it began ringing.

When the phone first got answered, there was nothing but a bit of rummaging. Dave was about to hang up thinking he got the wrong number, but then Dirk’s voice sounded from the other end of the line.

 _“Hey. Dave?”_ He said. Number recognition was a beautiful thing.

“Yeah, hi, it’s Dave.” Dave answered, realizing with a wave of embarrassment that Dirk was more than aware. Grimacing through the urge to hang up and go hide in a hole, Dave forced himself to speak. “What’s up?”

 _“I just got done with dinner.”_ Dirk said. _“It’s pizza day.”_

“Wasn’t yesterday pizza day?” Dave asked.

_“Only God can judge me.”_

“I’ll judge you too if you start quoting Miley C at me.” Dave warned.

_“Would you prefer Taylor Swift? I also do a mean Ariana.”_

“You gonna show me how to graduate?” Dave asked.

_“See, anybody could be good to you-”_

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Dave interrupted, shaking his head even though Dirk couldn’t exactly see. “I didn’t call you so we could bang bang all over each other.”

_“Damn. Next time?”_

“I’ll see if I can rent us a helicopter.” Dave said. “Hell, once I hit my debut as a director I’ll _buy_ us a helicopter.”

_“So how’d the interview go?”_

“Oh NOW you’re interested in the interview?” Dave teased. “You’re only in it for the helicopter, aren’t you.”

_“Whatever gave you that idea. Really though, did it go well?”_

“Yeah, I think so. The director is my friend’s uncle? So that’s kind of weird. The whole interview was kind of weird, really. We spent most of it brainstorming on how to safely transport piranhas, and how size matters when it comes to explosions.”

_“That sounds.. really fucking cool.”_

“It was an experience.”

_“So are you gonna get another interview?”_

“He said he’d call me. Didn’t say when though.”

_“Hmm. Waiting game, then.”_

“Looks like it.”

_“I’ll be rooting for you.”_

“Thanks. I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

_“Please do.”_

It was quiet for a moment. Dave chewed on his lip. Maybe he could ask now. Over the phone? Was that a thing people did? Yes, hello, are we boyfriends or. It didn’t feel too comfortable, bringing it up like that. Would it ever, though.

On the other end of the line, Dave could hear Dirk clear his throat.

_“I feel like I should be telling you to hang up first, but I really don’t want you to.”_

Dave snorted. “What, you enjoy hanging up that much?”

_“Nah. I just don’t want to hang up at all.”_

“..Oh. Uhm.” Dave shuffled his feet against the carpet of his bedroom floor. “Maybe we could hang out again soon?”

Again, a moment of pause. Dave swallowed down his nerves.

_“Yeah, I’d like that.”_

“Cool.”

_“You working next week?”_

“Yeah, from Tuesday. The usual.”

_“I’ll see you at work then.”_

“Yeah. See you.”

Another silence. Dave didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until his body forced him to breathe. He hoped Dirk didn’t catch his awkward gasp for air. It stayed quiet. Why was it so hard to hang up? It wasn’t like Dirk would stop existing once he ended the call, but Dave just couldn’t bring himself to hit that button.

_“Which of us was supposed to hang up again?”_

At least Dirk seemed to have the same issue.

*

Though Dave’s concentration at work had been lacking for several reasons in the past few weeks, waiting on Mr English’s call took away the last bit of focus he could muster. It was hard to dedicate himself to being a decent librarian (he’d given up on being a good one- some things were just not meant to be), when a job he’d only been able to dream of so far was one fated phone call away.

On Tuesday, Dave still adhered to the ‘no phones on the workfloor’ rule. By Thursday, he didn’t even bother to put it on silent anymore, and fished it out of his pocket every other minute, in plain sight, just to make sure he hadn’t missed any calls.

It was almost as bad as when Dirk first started texting him. Almost.

Rose had stopped caring right about the same time Dave had. Perhaps she knew that Dave wasn’t going to be around her workplace much longer, and wanted to avoid quarreling during those last few days. Maybe she’d already prepared a way to talk Dave out of trouble, should Rob take notice of Dave’s blatant disregarding of the rules. Maybe both.

With Dave having gone rogue, Dirk became a bit bolder on the workfloor as well. He spent more time admiring Dave’s talent to avoid work than he spent doing his own. Sometimes he’d even get Dave to go for a short stroll with him, which somehow always ended up in a certain back row behind a certain dusty shelf, and Dirk’s lips pressed against Dave’s mouth.

They snuck out for coffee (and hot chocolate) during lunch breaks, at the Italian place that had quickly become theirs. Dave found it particularly ironic that he’d end up leaving the library right as it’d gotten fun. Dirk told him that wasn’t really irony, so Dave took a quick glance around, made sure the barista wasn’t looking, and dared to steal a kiss in public. He’d never seen Dirk so flustered (and it had never been that easy to win an argument with him, either).

Saturday evening, Dave and Dirk went out to see another movie. They actually saw it this time, hands linked from the start, and Dave had sworn he was going to ask after their ‘boyfriends’ status this time but Mad Max roused his inner film major, and they spent the entire car ride back talking about scene transitions and lens flares instead.

Well, Dave did most of the talking. Dirk just hummed and nodded, looking at Dave with affectionate amber eyes and a lazy smile on his lips.

If anything, it was a good distraction from the fact that Mr English still hadn’t called.

The nerves were starting to get to Dave. What if he wasn’t going to get that call at all? Jade assured him that it’d be alright, her uncle could be a bit aloof sometimes, but he wouldn’t forget, give it another week. John showed his support by promising to abstain from prank calls until Dave landed the job. This helped Dave ignore the possibility that he wasn’t going to land the job at all, while John knew there were plenty of other ways to prank Dave should that be the case. He kept that knowledge to himself, though. He was a dick, not a monster.

*

Monday, right as Dave took a large bite from his grilled cheese sandwich, his phone rang.

Dave nearly choked on his lunch. With gag-reflex tears in his eyes and dropped-sandwich crumbs on his hands, he sprinted from the kitchen to the couch, where he’d left his phone, and answered it as fast as he could.

Belatedly realizing that he still had a mouthful of grilled cheese. The voice on the other end of the line sounded a bit confused.

_“Hello? Is this Dave Strider?”_

That was definitely Mr English’s voice. Dave bit his tongue chewing down his food, a bit out of breath when he finally got to reply.

“Yes! Yes. Hi. This is Dave.”

_“Ah, splendid! And you may start calling me Jake. Just imagine the hassle if my assistant-director had to call me Mr English all the time!”_

Dave nearly choked again, but this time it had nothing to do with cheese. His face broke into such a wide grin that it hurt his jaws, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from letting out a happy little yelp.

“Thank you so much, Mr- Uh, Jake, sir.” Dave stuttered. He was already bouncing on the balls of his feet, as if he was warming up to jump straight through the roof.

_“If you could drop by the office later, we can look through the papers. Best get that stuffy hogwash out of the way as soon as we can.”_

“Yeah, of course, no problem.”

_“Peachy! Just swing around whenever. I’ll be in until five.”_

They exchanged parting pleasantries, and Dave’s hands were shaking so hard he had to press the button thrice before he managed to end the call. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths.

Then he located the nearest pillow, smushed his face into it, and squealed louder than he’ll ever admit.

*

Rose worked on Mondays, but Dave found that as long as he wasn’t trying to search for an umbrella, going by bus wasn’t that bad. He was surprised to find Mr English already had the paperwork prepared, and they talked through the contract while a young woman, the same as the one from the interview (Jake’s PA, it seems), brought them coffee.

Dave didn’t dare to turn it down, but when the PA returned 10 minutes later and found his cup untouched, she didn’t even ask if he’d like something else before taking the coffee and replacing it with what looked like red gatorade. (They got a chance to chat later, and she introduced herself as Aradia. Her smile was still a bit unsettling, but Dave found her to be really cool. Her job didn’t look easy, either. Had to have respect for that.)

It all felt a bit surreal, and that feeling stuck with Dave during the busride back. He was going to be an assistant-director for a big production. An opportunity few film majors got close to dreaming of in their first year after graduating (or ever, really). Jade might have been joking, but should Dave ever find himself on the receiving end of an award or two, you could bet your ass he was going to thank Jade in his speech.

Probably a bit early to start planning speeches, though.

After texting both John and Jade, Dave got off at the library’s bus stop. Rose wouldn’t have her phone on her while she was working, and while Dave forgot to ask, he was hoping Dirk would be there too. Dave was pretty much vibrating as he sought out Rose’s desk, and she didn’t even have to ask- the look on his face said enough. She put her pen down, and extended a hand.

Dave frowned at her, hopped over the desk (almost knocking over a few binders as he went), and trapped his sister in a bone-crushing embrace instead. She laughed, patting Dave on the back as she resigned to his excitement.

“Congratulations.” She said, as soon as Dave let her go. “I’ll miss you.”

Dave made a face. “Don’t worry, you’ll still get to boss me around plenty at home.”

“There is no escape.” She said, chuckling delicately when Dave groaned. “I assume you’re here to bring Mr Strider the happy news as well?”

“Rose you’re making it sound like I’m pregnant.” Dave said.

“Go find your boyfriend.” Rose replied, giving him a friendly nudge away from her desk. “Some of us have to keep this place running.”

Dave nodded, and hopped back over her desk, trying to ignore how the word ‘boyfriend’ made his heart pound.

He found Dirk behind one of the public printers, a screwdriver between his teeth and ink smears on his hands as he messed around with the machine’s insides. He looked deeply focused, and Dave shifted his weight from one foot to the other before carefully clearing his throat. Dirk looked up, broke into a smile at the sight of Dave, and quickly put the screwdriver away.

“Dave! Hey.” He said. “Aren’t you free on Mondays?”

“Not anymore.” Dave replied, barely keeping his voice straight. “I got the job.”

Dirk jumped onto his feet to go in for a hug, but stopped himself, realizing they weren’t behind a certain dusty shelf at the moment. Dave grinned, and flung his arms around Dirk’s shoulders anyway. He could feel Dirk’s arms wrap strongly around his waist, and the next thing he knew, he was being twirled around.

When Dirk put him back down, Dave’s head was spinning. Dirk’s bright eyes were radiant, and his smile was so genuinely beautiful that Dave couldn’t stop smiling himself.

“Congrats.” Dirk said, his arms still loosely settled on Dave’s waist.

“Thanks.” Dave said. “..Hey, Dirk.”

“Yeah?”

Dave bit his lip.

“Think we could, y’know. Be, uh.” Dave took a shaky breath. Dirk’s thumbs stroked gently at his sides as he waited for Dave to finish his question. “Boyfriends?”

Dirk blinked, stared down at Dave for a second, and then laughed. Dave frowned, unsure if he should be offended or not.

“Dude,” Dirk said. He tugged Dave a bit closer towards him. “For a librarian, you’re pretty shitty at knowing when something’s overdue.”

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and for all the support throughout! 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed the ride.


End file.
